


Soft as dusk, Hard as dawn

by Potatochutney



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - Trans, Guardiancest, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant transman, Trans Male Character, Unrelated Bro/Bro, bro is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatochutney/pseuds/Potatochutney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davis knew what his life would be like, he knew everything was a matter of soft and hard. Diesel is hard, where he is soft. <br/>(Unrelated Bro/Bro guardiancest raising Dirk and Dave)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft as dusk, Hard as dawn

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for: Transman being pregnant, dysphoria, bro secretly being a smush, toddler Dirk, money issues

Being young parents was hard, they already knew that.

Being young gay parents was hard, they already knew that.

Being forced to explain its your natural biological child was harder, they already knew that.

 

Having one another was easy, they'd known that for years.

Having little money to start with was easy, they'd known how to deal with it for years.

Having some support was easy, they'd learnt that for years.

 

Davis lay curled up against Diesel, the shorter man was more than comfortable in the taller's arms, listening to the steady thrum of his heart, the warm skin and familiar scent was comforting.

Davis didn't have hormones, or surgery, but he had Diesel, and he had Dirk. As soon as he made it big, he'd have Diesel, he'd have Dirk and he'd have hormones and surgery.

He was too soft all around, his chest too soft and his hips too wide. His face was too soft, his voice too soft. He hated being soft, but being soft let Diesel hold him when he was angry at the world, when he was lashing out, because he was soft and Diesel was hard, and Diesel wouldn't be hurt by his soft hits, and would kiss his soft hands with his hard, rough hands, because softness couldn't hurt hardness.

Diesel was perfect, hard muscles, hard expressions, hard voice, hard....other things, hard hands, hard headed. The only soft thing about him was his heart, which only held space for Davis and Dirk. Davis was too hard on him sometimes. The sun had barely set, and he still hadn't told the other the hard truth he'd learnt this morning from his soft body. This wasn't easy, this would be hard for the three of them.

 

“Diesel.” He whispered into the dim amber room.

“Davis.” Came the hushed rumbling reply.

“I need to tell you something important.” He whispered again, feeling Diesel's expression go hard against his forehead, ginger stubble rubbing against him.

“Tell me, rather than keep me nervous about it.” Came the hard response.

“I'm pregnant again...” Diesel softened at his words, moving to wriggle so they were eye to eye, his hand coming down to rest against the soft abdomen. “Are you sure? Again? How far along?” He asked, molten eyes full of questions and concerns.

“Two months, maybe three. Not many. But I have the morning sickness, after you leave for work. And I did a test this morning. It's happening.” He felt trapped in his body. He didn't want to give up a child for his own comfort, he couldn't do that to something so precious. Dirk had been the best thing to ever happen to them both, he'd brought their soft sides out, and hardened them to struggling when fighting. Diesel kissed his forehead gently, pressing him closer.

“You're such a good daddy, Davy. Not gonna let anyone call you otherwise. A good daddy. Now Dirk won't feel lonely when you're famous.” He seemed so calm, despite the storm that had been building inside him since he'd found out. “Yeah. Dirk won't feel lonely when I'm famous, and you're my trophy husband.” He repeated, fingers digging into the other's arms all the same. He was scared, he needed something hard and soft to hold onto. Something real, hard and real. Everything else would come easy with Diesel. Diesel made everything easy, because he was so calm, even though Davis had thrown up in fear when he'd read the stick. Fear that Diesel wouldn't want him, that he wouldn't want the baby, that something would go wrong. Life always seemed to get in the way of plans, but Diesel was so soft on him that they'd work it out no matter what.

 

Dirk got a soft look on his hard face when he was told he was going to have a little brother or sister, his soft babyfat covered cheeks dropping their usual hard expression for one of pure joy, clambering over his daddy to try and feel the baby. He couldn't, but he wanted to try and feel the tiny baby in daddy's soft stomach with hard prodding fingers, and then settled for holding onto daddy's soft hand with his own soft hand in a tight grip.

 

Things got harder for Davis as he got softer, his chest softer and it made it harder for him to be able to look at himself, and Diesel's work hours got harder, his sleep softer, his kisses softer and his embraces softer to make space for the hard life between them.

 

“I can't do this any longer. I'm going to have them remove stuff down there and have a C-section, so this won't happen again.” It was a hard decision, but the easiest for their tiny family. Being poor and scared was hard.

“That's easiest for us. I understand.” Diesel replied with his soft voice as the ambulance took them to the hospital, Dirk hidden in his father's large jacket from the goodwill. “I love you, Davis. You're going to be a hard one to crack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and tell me how you feel about this, I hardly ever write homestuck, and definitely not in this style


End file.
